


Touch

by jongsoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Workaholic Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsoon/pseuds/jongsoon
Summary: Her endless disappointments on Doyoung had brought her home just to be welcomed by an unexpected surprise that got her addicted.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Touch

She couldn't believe she arrived back at her apartment just an hour after she had left. And those one whole hour she wasted for a useless drive back and forth, thanks to Doyoung's last minute cancellation on their date for the umpteenth time.

She tapped her key card and walked in, hands fully occupied by her purse and her stiletto she had taken off once she entered the elevator, not giving a damn if she met any neighbor along the way. She's mentally tired with Doyoung.

A loud music was blasting through the home audio in the living room. She was all ready to scold Yuta, her housemate, to lower down the volume before she stopped dead on her track as she heard a faint moan from the seating area. The two of them had been living in the apartment provided by their office for almost a year and she had never seen him inviting someone over, let alone his date.

She stood still in the middle of the hallway, shaking her head vigorously just in case it's coming from her own imagination. She was expecting a woman's voice after, but she didn't heard anything other than his.

Her jaw dropped after she decided to continue walking inside. Yuta was half slumped on the couch, head thrown back, eyes closed, hand on his exposed length, pumping it as another hiss slipping out between his teeth.

She turned off the player, gaze stuck on him, confused.

Yuta opened his eyes to her standing in the middle of the living room still in her black bandage dress, the looks he expected to see hours later after she went back from her date that night. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to grasp the reality that it's really her, not him seeing things. Realizing what he had been doing, he immediately pulled up his training pants to cover his length although it couldn't really hide its excitement.

She didn't say anything, but breaking the eye contact to walk towards the empty space next to him on the couch, dropping her purse and her shoes down onto the carpet along the way.

"I... I thought you're having a date with Doyoung?" he nervously asked, worried that her straight face actually meant something else.

She snorted. "What do you expect?"

"Work again?"

"At this point I started thinking that his real girlfriend is actually those stacks of documents."

"Even on Saturday night?"

"I won't give a damn about him anymore," she shrugged, taking a big gulp of the water in the cup she had left on the table. "Can't believe I wasted three years dating a stupid workaholic like him."

"I'm sorry," he said, running out of words to respond since he had kind of used to hearing her complaints about her boyfriend.

"God, I should've just stayed in and helped you instead."

He frowned. "For?"

"This," she smirked as she placed her palm on his bulge before wrapping her fingers around it. "Let me touch you instead."

He reflexively hissed at the sudden arousal on his unstoppable erection. "It's never too late though."

She dove in to kiss him on the lips after the implicit approval. Her hand continued playing lightly with his covered length, causing him to moan to her mouth.

"You know what was in my head earlier when I touched myself?" his husky voice aroused her more. "You. That damned dress is too much."

She licked his lips before inserting her tongue between the small gap he made and fought his. She then pulled away after a moment to look at him. "Take it off then," she challenged. "But not here."

She stood up and casually walked towards his room; he tailed along behind.

He closed the door and approached her who was standing by his bed, ready to be undressed. His hand swiftly unzipped her dress and let it fall on the floor, exposing his wonderland for that night. What he was seeing was way much better than his mediocre level of imagination he had previously. He couldn't help to bit his lower lip as his eyes pinned on her breasts.

She stepped forward to close the gap between them, grazing his fully clothed body with her curves on purpose. "Patience, Yuta."

She then began to take his t-shirt off in a torturing pace. Her gaze scanned his then bare upper body, judging it as she teasingly ran her finger down from his cheek to his abs. She smiled in satisfaction watching Yuta's frustration. "I'm on it, Baby."

She got down on her knees, leveling her face with his crotch, and took his pants off, letting his length sprung out excitedly. She stole a glance at him before her palm made contact with his bare length for the first time. She wrapped her hand around it and kissed its head, playing it over her lips. "Thanks for giving me a new lipstick." The vibration of her voice stressed him more, just for her to worsen it after by flicking her tongue over his dripping precum, giving slight pressures on his sensitive part.

She proceeded to run her tongue over the lower part of his shaft before she took his whole length into her mouth for a quick dip, breaking his hope to fuck her throat straight away. She continued to suck on the head while pumping the rest of the length, full speed.

Yuta turned into a moaning machine. Looking for a grip, he gathered her hair into a bunch and twirled it around his hand, letting the hair-pulling game began. He was so desperate to enter her mouth, which she purposely delayed until his hips became uncontrollable as it kept trying to barge in with his length.

She immediately took the whole in, hands moving to claw his hips. She gave all of her strength to suck him as his hips and his hand on her hair did the rest of the job to make them stay in contact. Even until he released not long after, she sucked all of its contents clean before looking up to smile proudly at him.

He helped her getting up and planted a kiss on her lips, tasting his own remnant. "You're dripping," told him after noticing the water trail down her inner thigh and made a wet mark on his shirt she'd been staying on.

"I'll let you take care of it," she replied and gently pushed him down the bed. "Lie down."

She crawled over him after he followed her order, positioning her core over his mouth. Her hand was holding the headboard's railing, bracing herself for what to come.

He did take care of it. His tongue diligently wiped her folds clean while playing with her sensitive nerves and her entrance that continued flowing its liquids out for him.

It's her turn to be the moaning machine. She couldn't help to grind herself, wishing it could create more pressure from the flicks of his tongue.

Yuta's hands were busy squeezing her butts, treating them at the same time. He could feel his length slowly woke back up from the dead as he continued eating her from below. The light sucks he gave her soon brought her to the edge.

She was trembling from the release, but the show must go on. She hastily crawled down his body to place her entrance over his then standing length. Her impatience to ride him brought her to slid herself down on it straight away, missing the meticulous calculation of the pain she would get despite her wetness.

She groaned as she reflexively clawed on his arms in pain, burying her face onto the crook of his neck after she collapsed on top of him. "F-fuck," her curse was muffled by his skin.

It wasn't any much better for Yuta. Her tightness was squeezing his whole length. "Oh sh-"

She cut him off with a kiss, an attempt to distract themselves in the meantime. Her tears even dropped onto his cheeks as he continued tearing her with his length.

She slowly sat back up later after feeling herself had already adjusted to him. She rested her palms on his abs before she began to move up and down, pumping him with her own body. She teasingly bit her lip as she maintained their eye contact.

But her bouncing breasts stole his attention. He rose on one arm and landed his other hand on her left breast while letting his lips entertained the other. He did every single thing he could to make her moan loudly, filling his pride jar up.

She picked up her pace, triggered by his teeth around her nipple. The simultaneous stimulation was slowly but surely making both of them crazy. Her hands then moved onto his shoulder to claw him and the back of his head to pull him close to her breasts. And for him, he enjoyed the way her nails dug his flesh and the slight suffocation her breasts caused when his face was pushed on it.

He then decided to take over once her humps began to turn irregular. He laid her down without pulling out and kissed her whose panting getting more intense. "Brace yourself, Honey."

And he started to pound into her without mercy.

His room was filled with the scream of her moans and curses, begging Yuta to go faster when he already reached his maximum. Her hands were desperately roaming for a grip: one pulling a bunch of his bed sheet while the other was on his back, pulling him close with another claw.

"F-fuck, Y-Yuta," she barely managed to speak.

"A bit more, Honey. H-Hang in there," he replied, panting hard as he kept slamming himself towards her.

"Stay inside," told her in one breath.

Yuta's hips stuttered before he eventually came inside her. She literally screamed her lungs out when both of them released at the same time. He continued rocking his hips, trying to shot as far as he could, fully unloading everything inside her trembling body. He leaned down to give another quick treat on her breasts, forcing her to let out weak whimpers and screams from his hard working tongue. His arms were slowly giving out. He pulled out and collapsed next to her.

He softly chuckled before wrapping his arm around her bare stomach, nuzzling her neck and lightly bit on it. "When was the last time Doyoung laid you?" he asked in a whisper, hadn't yet off of his high.

She was still panting, waiting for the right breath to reply. "I can't even remember."

"You're so amazing," he landed another kiss on her neck. "I want to hear you scream like that again."

"I'm always up for encores."

"Give me a few minutes."

She turned her head right away. "N-now? It d-doesn't necessarily mean now."

"I'm gonna make your lungs give out tonight and we will spend the whole weekend sleeping."

"Well, that sounds hot to be honest." She then glanced around his room that she rarely entered, trying to familiarize herself with the surroundings just in case she would be a regular visitor soon. She then frowned at the blinking red light she had just noticed on his desk at the other corner of his room. "Y-Yuta, is that a camera?"

Yuta slightly rose his head to follow her gaze. "Oh.. I think I forgot to turn it off earlier. I was recording myself gaming before... you know."

"Does it mean... it's been recording us the whole time?"

It just clicked in his mind. "Don't worry, I'm gonna keep it," he paused, thinking. "Unless you want to send it to Doyoung and show what he’s been missing out."


End file.
